


Silver Glitter

by Kalloway



Series: Sparklerift [8]
Category: Gundam 00, Gundam SEED
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ornaments.And glitter.Mostly glitter.
Series: Sparklerift [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, Writing Rainbow Silver





	Silver Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> Post-"War Games"

Despite her intentions, the pile on the coffee-table wasn't as impressive as Lunamaria would have liked. But there was a bit of green velvet, a fold of red silk, some shimmering white that she didn't even remember... A few other pieces, too, and some small bows and other bits had been set aside as well. 

But there was nothing that made her think of Christmas, at least how she remembered it. Her City hadn't ever been as festive as some of the others, however, and her childhood memories were mostly of lights mimicking the stars. It was only when she enlisted that she began to encounter other customs. 

Carefully, she began repacking her scrap basket. The rest of the house was quiet, which was a good sign. Cherudim was in the kitchen with an art project spread out across the table, which was what her own digging was for. Apparently there was some sort of colony-wide event still in-planning and she hadn't been looped in yet. That was fine. She'd help when asked and let, she suspected, some of the younger and newer residents do the organizing. 

She'd nearly finished with the basket when she heard the door. Glancing first to her datapad, beside her where she sat, it offered no clues. If it was-- 

But it _was_ Dynames and any thought of being upset that he hadn't sent a ping vanished when he smiled at her. 

"You're early." Luna was on her feet and over to let herself be pulled into a comfortable squish of a hug. Under it all, flesh and blood and warmth, he was definitely still as sturdy as a mobile suit. She hugged him back, not letting go until she heard Cherudim quickly padding out for his own hug. 

Cherudim had to have known that Dynames was on his way. He would have caught chatter, at least. But that didn't matter. He was quickly admitted to the hug and for a long moment, there was nothing but the soft rumble of Dynames' contentment. 

"We finished early," Dynames explained as he finally set his duffel down, once he let go of them both. "There was a shuttle about to leave, so--

"You both have glitter on your faces." 

"Huh?" Luna brushed off her cheeks, unsure of where she should even be reaching. Cherudim just sort of scrubbed at his face and then looked to Luna. No-- Cherudim just had silver glitter everywhere, actually. 

"I'm working on decorations," Cherudim explained. "I guess I can show you both." 

Dynames shrugged and Luna nodded. Together, once Dynames had reached to try to get a bit of Luna's glitter, they followed Cherudim to the kitchen. 

There was glitter everywhere. Across the kitchen table, onto the floor, on the chairs and the countertops... 

And for once, Luna couldn't blame Cherudim's general clumsiness in his smaller form. He was perfectly precise and deadly accurate as a mobile suit, whether or not she was in his cockpit, but at her size, he never quite seemed accustomed to himself. 

But glitter. Glitter just got everywhere whether it was intended or not. She wasn't sure her own splatter-radius for glitter would be much better. 

The kitchen was a sparkling wonderland that she suspected would take months to fully clean up. And even then-- 

"They came out really good." 

Cherudim gestured to a dozen folded paper stars on the table, all precise points in ever direction, glitter covering them and catching the light. Mixed with the lights that Luna remembered from youth, they'd be astounding. 

Certainly, they were worth finding glitter in her hair for a bit. 

"They did," she replied. 

"Are you going to make more?" Dynames questioned. There was still a bundle of paper strips sitting out, and glue, and-- considering the amount of glitter elsewhere, the amount of glitter still in the vat on the table was actually impressive. Everything could have been much... sparklier. 

"I can teach you both?" Cherudim offered. 

There was only right answer to that. They could talk while they worked. Luna had questions for Dynames, and she supposed she could try to get a bit more information out of Cherudim as well. She'd offer her own, of course, even if it was mostly the customs that she'd learned about but never practiced herself. 

But they could try new things, adjust, find what worked-- 

\--and enjoy the glitter for a bit.


End file.
